marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Benedict Cumberbatch
Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch (ur. 19 lipca 1976 w Londynie) - brytyjski aktor filmowy, teatralny i telewizyjny, oraz producent. Biografia Benedict urodził się 19 lipca 1976 roku w Londynie, w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest synem aktorów Timothy'ego Carltona Cumberbatch'a i Wandy Ventham. Cumberbatch uczył się w dwóch niezależnych szkołach: Brambletye School w Zachodnim Sussex i prestiżowej Harrow School w południowo-zachodnim Londynie, gdzie zaczął swoją przygodę z aktorstwem. Po szkole spędził rok wolnego przed studiami w tybetańskim klasztorze, gdzie uczył angielskiego jako wolontariusz. Później uczył się dramatu na University of Manchester. Po otrzymaniu tytułu kontynuował naukę aktorstwa w London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Zaczął grać na scenie w 2001 roku. Jego pierwsze ważniejsze role na ekranie to "Hawking", za co został nominowany do BAFTA, "Głos wolności", gdzie zagrał młodego Premiera Wielkiej Brytanii czy "Pokuta". W 2010 roku pojawił się w miniserialu BBC "Sherlock", co przyniosło mu kolejną nominację do BAFTA oraz sporą sławę. Rok później zagrał w "Czasie wojny" oraz w "Szpiegu". W 2012 roku użyczył swojego głosu Smaugowi w "Hobbicie". Filmy Aktor * Fields of Gold ''(2002) jako '''Jeremy' * Hills like White Elephants ''(2002) jako '''Mężczyzna' * Zabić króla ''(2003) jako '''Rojalista' * Dunkierka ''(2004) jako '''Porucznik Jimmy Langley' * Hawking ''(2004) jako '''Stephen Hawking' * Miłosna układanka ''(2006) jako '''Patrick' * Głos wolności ''(2006) jako '''William Pitt' * Stuart: Spojrzenie w przeszłość ''(2007) jako '''Alexander Masters' * Inpesarable ''(2007) jako '''Joe' / Charlie * Pokuta ''(2007) jako '''Paul Marshall' * Morderstwo to nic trudnego ''(2008) jako '''Luke Fitzwilliam' * Kochanice króla ''(2008) jako '''William Carey' * Darwin. Miłość i ewolucja ''(2009) jako '''Joseph Hooker' * Vincent van Gogh: Malowane słowami ''(2010) jako '''Vincent van Gogh' * Trzecia gwiazda ''(2010) jako '''James' * Niewygodna prawda ''(2010) jako '''Nick Kaufman' * Cztery lwy ''(2010) jako '''Negocjator' * Burlesque Fairytales ''(2010) jako '''Henry Clark' * Czas wojny ''(2011) jako '''Major Jamie Stewart' * Szpieg ''(2011) jako '''Peter Guillam' * Wreckers ''(2011) jako '''David' * Electric Cinema: How to Behave ''(2012) jako '''Humphrey Bogart' * Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż ''(2012) jako '''Nekromanta' * Little Favour ''(2013) jako '''Wallace' * Piąta władza ''(2013) jako '''Julian Assange' * Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage ''(2013) jako "'Mały'" '''Charles Aiken' * Zniewolony. 12 Years a Slave ''(2013) jako '''Ford' * W ciemności. Star Trek ''(2013) jako '''Khan' * Hobbit. Pustkowie Smauga ''(2013) jako '''Nekromanta '/ Smaug * 9 Kisses ''(2014) jako '''Mężczyzna na przyjęciu kostiumowym' * Gra tajemnic ''(2014) jako '''Alan Turing' * Pakt z diabłem ''(2015) jako '''Billy Burger' * Zoolander No. 2 ''(2016) jako '''All' * Doctor Strange ''(2016) jako 'Stephen Strange / [[Stephen Strange (Ziemia-199999)|'''Doctor Strange]] * Dziecko w czasie ''(2017) jako '''Stephen Lewis' * The Current War ''(2017) jako '''Thomas Edison' * Thor: Ragnarok ''(2017) jako 'Stephen Strange / [[Stephen Strange (Ziemia-199999)|'''Doctor Strange]] * Avengers: Wojna bez granic ''(2018) jako 'Stephen Strange / [[Stephen Strange (Ziemia-199999)|'''Doctor Strange]] * 1917 ''(2019) * ''Brexit ''(2019) jako '''Dominic Cummings' * Avengers: Koniec Gry ''(2019) jako '''Stephen Strange '/ Doctor Strange * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness ''(2021) jako '''Stephen Strange '/ Doctor Strange = Seriale * Muskając aksamit ''(2002) jako '''Freddy' * Fortysomething ''(2003) jako '''Rory Slippery' * Szpiedzy z Cambridge ''(2003) jako '''Edward Hand' * Nathan Barley ''(2005) jako '''Robin' * Broken News ''(2005) jako '''Will Parker' * Na koniec świata ''(2005) jako '''Edmund Talbot' * Ostatni wróg ''(2008) jako '''Stephen Ezard' * Small Island ''(2009) jako '''Bernard' * Sherlock ''(2010) jako '''Sherlock Holmes' * The Hollow Crown ''(2012) jako '''Ryszard III' * Koniec defilady ''(2012) jako '''Christopher Tietjens' * Patrick Melrose ''(2018) jako '''Patrick Melrose' Ciekawostki * Był nominowana do Oscara w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy" w 2014 roku, za rolę Alana Turinga w filmie "Gra tajemnic" (2014). Ubiegł go jednak Eddie Redmayne, który otrzymał nagrodę za rolę Stephena Kinga w filmie "Teoria wszystkiego" (2014). Kategoria:Aktorzy